


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 601

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Trigedasleng, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 601 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 601 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 601

OCTAVIA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you worry. More Trig. is coming this season. Stay tuned!


End file.
